Get Over It
by Lone White Wolf
Summary: DNAngel and Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover. Riku's dead and Syaoran is gone forever. How will Daisuke and Sakura handle it? What happens when two heart broken teens meet? Does Sakura have a long lost family member? Find out.
1. What Happened

Note: The start of a new story. I hope you like.  
  
Get Over It  
  
What Happened  
  
"Riku!"............Bang. She had been watching a conspiracy going on in the middle of the street, along with many others, but she was the one who was hit. Of all people it had to be her. Three men were trying to get out of being arrested and one pulled out a gun. It went off. It pierced Riku right in the chest. Everyone watched as the young girl fell to the ground. She was bleeding, badly. The paramedics came quickly.  
  
Ring.............Ring..............Ring  
  
Daisuke's phone was going off. He went and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Daisuke," it was Risa. She was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"It's....it's....Riku," Risa said, "I just got a call from the ER. She's dead Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke couldn't do anything, he just stood there. He had grown in love with Riku and now she was gone.  
  
"Daisuke," Risa said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Me too," Daisuke answered, "Me too."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I have them all now," the girl said.  
  
"I'm going to capture you," Sakura yelled, "and then get everyone back!"  
  
"No!" the girl yelled. She made black circles, but Sakura dodged them, "I was alone all this time in a cold, lonely place! I was sad. I got my friends back, why are you bothering me?!"  
  
"That's not what friends are!" Sakura yelled, "Friends aren't somebody you make only by yourself! No! No, it's not!"  
  
Just then the Sakura cards got out and returned to their master. They made a path from her to the girl.  
  
"Huh? Why? Everyone? You don't like me? I'm not your friend? Why?!" the girl falls and starts to cry.  
  
Sakura walks along the path the cards made for her and said, "It's okay. Let's go where everyone is."  
  
"I won't be alone?" the girl asked as she lifted her head.  
  
"No you won't. Everyone want's you to come!" Sakura said. The girl stood up and Sakura chanted, "I command you, return to your power confined, Clow card! I guess I couldn't even say my feelings at last. Card created by clow, leave your old self and come reborn, to a new place, by the name, Sakura!"  
  
The girl disappeared and a black circle wrapped around Syaoran, "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I'm glad I met you. I guess my power has left a little bit," Syaoran said, "You used a lot of cards today so of course you still have power."  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Even if this feeling goes away, Sakura, I still...." Syaoran started.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The black circle left Syaoran and no one said anything. Sakura looked into his eyes and could see the seriousness return to them. She knew he no longer loved her. She sat down where she was and started to cry.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura said, "I'm just happy it's all over."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Very short. It's just to set up the story. I'm truley sorry for Dai/Riku and S/S fans. I'm one too. But it needed something to it. Please review. 


	2. Accidental Ignite

Note: Hi! I'm Back! Sorry I haven't written for awhile. I went down to the Caribbeans on a cruise. It was over my birthday. My Nonna and Pop-Pop have been married for fifty years now! But I'm back now and ready to write. So here it goes.  
  
Accidental Ignite  
  
It had been a year since Riku had met her death. Daisuke hasn't found love since. What he hates about it is that now that his girlfiend died everyone started to notice him even more, but all they did was feel sorry for him. He didn't want to be felt sorry for he was sorry enough for himself. Risa started to hang around him all the time. She had said that he was the best memory of her that she had, so she wanted to be around him. Daisuke, being the nice guy that he is, didn't protest. He knew Risa was in pain, he felt that same pain.  
  
He went through school everyday as if nothing had happened. He still remembers her. Today wasn't any different. He talked to people and smiled. It has been a year is all he kept thinking. The pain will never go away and he'll have to deal with that someday, but for now he would remember as if it had happened that day.  
  
"Morning Daisuke," came a voice.  
  
Daisuke turned around to see that it was Risa, "Morning," he answered.  
  
"How are you?" Risa asked as she joined walking next to him in the school hall.  
  
"Fine. You?" he asked.  
  
"Good," Risa said, "Hey! Have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?" Daisuke asked curious.  
  
"The local scientists are going to be using our school grounds to work on an experiment tonight," Risa said.  
  
"For what?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Don't know," Risa answered, "It's confidential."  
  
"That's pretty cool," Daisuke said.  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"We need to go!" Risa said as she pulled Daisuke towards their advisor. They got in and sat at their desks.  
  
"Good morning class," the teacher said shortly after Risa and Daisuke sat down.  
  
"Morning," some of the kids answered.  
  
They sat there waiting for advisor to be over. Once it was they went to their next class, and then their next, and then their next, and so on and so forth. The school day slowly came to an end. Then came afternoon advisor. The teacher usually let them talk to each other and he did so today too.  
  
Risa walked over to Daisuke and started to talk to him. About nothing inpraticular. They did it often. Today Takeshi joined them.  
  
"Hey Daisuke," Takeshi said.  
  
"Hi," Daisuke said.  
  
"What are you up to?" Takeshi said smiling at the two.  
  
"Nothing," Risa said.  
  
"Okay," Takeshi said, "You guys here about what's going down tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke said, "Risa told me."  
  
"Of course she did," Takeshi said.  
  
"What is your problem Takeshi?" a girls voice came from behind them.  
  
They all turned around and saw Mio standing there.  
  
"They are not a couple," Mio said, "Got it?"  
  
"Yeah sure, of course Mio," Takeshi said as he stepped down.  
  
The final bell rang and everyone ran out. Everyone went home. Daisuke didn't hurry. He walked slowly all the way home. He was thinking.  
  
*Don't worry about it anymore* Dark said in his head.  
  
"Worry about what?" Daisuke asked aloud, seeing that no one was around.  
  
*Don't play stupid with me* Dark said.  
  
"I doesn't help when you keep talking about it," Daisuke said.  
  
*Sorry. You're right* Dark said, *So anything else you would like to talk about?*  
  
"No," Daisuke said, "I just want to get home."  
  
*Okay* Dark said, *Wonder if we're doing something tonight.*  
  
"I guess we'll see," Daisuke said," I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
They walked home and when they got there and Emiko was waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome home Daisuke," she said as she came up and hugged him.  
  
"Do you have anything for me to do?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"I sent a letter a few minutes ago," Emiko said, "Be ready by 8:35 tonight got it?"  
  
"Yes mother," Daisuke said as he went upstairs to his room.  
  
Daisuke came back home as Dark with the stolen art piece. Dark soon transformed back into Daisuke and Daisuke then went straight to sleep.  
  
Around 3:30 in the morning thousands of people shot straight up in their beds from what was a loud explosion. Everyone went to their TV's to see what was going on.  
  
"There has been an explosion at the science sight tonight," the news anchor said, "unfortunatly the science sight was at the High School tonight. The school no longer stands. The new arrangments will be posted as soon as possible."  
  
"I can't believe it," Daisuke said as he watched the news.  
  
All the High School kids got a week off of school as the school board thought of a solution. Finally on Saturday morning they announced that they have thought of a plan.  
  
All of their students will be attending Readington High until their school is repaired.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I haven't seen all of DNAngel so I do't know what happened with Mio, but she makes the story ......interesting. Please Review!!! 


	3. The Encounter

Note: Hey everyone!!! It's Christmas break for me. YEAH!!!!!! So I should be writting a little bit more. I hope you like.  
  
The Encounter  
  
Sakura had nightmares about that day three years ago. Tomoyo has told her to move on so many times, but she just can't do it. She couldn't get over it. She woke up that morning with sweat on her face. She had that same dream. It was more of a replay actually. She saw every moment over again. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:07. She use to never get up this early, but now she does. She still never gets to school early, that's because she's usually busy thinking or talking to Kero.  
  
She continued to lay in bed. She dug her face into her pillow and stayed there, losing track of time. Finally she felt something on her shoulder. It was Kero.  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," he said, "Weekends over. Time to get ready for school."  
  
Sakura looked at the clock and saw that she had 20 minutes to get ready and eat. So she got up and started doing her hair. Her hair was a little bit longer now and she never wore pig tails anymore. She pulled on her school uniform which was different now that she was in high school. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She began to eat with silence. Touya was off in college, so it was much more peaceful in the house. She had eight minutes to get to school. She still used her rollerblades.  
  
She went outside and started towards her school. She began to think about what her teachers said yesterday.  
  
"We will be having a lot of new students for awhile," she had said, "we're just going to have to adjust."  
  
"I wonder why we're getting new students," Sakura said aloud, not paying attention to where she was going. She came up to a corner and somebody came from the other side, "Watch out!" she said, trying to stop.  
  
The boy looked in her direction and before they knew it, they had collided. Sakura flew forward bringing the boy down with her. She landed on top of him. She got up slowly and said, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"It's just as much my fault," the boy said has he opened his eyes. His eyes were red, the same color has his hair. Sakura had never seen him before.  
  
"Where are you headed?" she asked as she reached out her hand, offering him help.  
  
"Oh no," he said, "I'm headed to Readington High."  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked, "Are you one of those new kids who are coming for awhile?"  
  
"Yes," he said, "Do you go there?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, "My names Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"I'm Daisuke Niwa," the boy replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sakura said shaking his hand, "We need to go. Hurry up."  
  
They raced to school. Sakura on blades and Daisuke on foot. They finally reached it. "I guess I'll be seeing you around," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Daisuke answered.  
  
"Bye," Sakura said as she raced of in another direction. She went to her classroom and raced to her seat. Sakura was still in the same classroom as Tomoyo. Syaoran was still there and Sakura had learned to ignore that factor. Eriol had come back about a year ago and he's been there every since.  
  
"Good morning Sakura," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," Sakrua said. The bell rang.  
  
"Right on time as usual," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"As usual," Sakura said, "I had a few difficulties getting here today."  
  
"Tell me details later," Tomoyo said as the teacher came in.  
  
"Good morning class," the teacher said, "As you all know we will be having a few new students here today. So welcome them. They are Risa Harada, Satoshi Hiwatari, Saihara Takeshi, Mio Hio, and Daisuke Niwa." Sakura lifted her head towards the door and watched as the kids came in. The first one had long brown hair, she looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair was perfect and the school uniform seemed to fit her curves just right. The next person who walked in was a boy with sky blue hair. He had glasses and his face expression reminded Sakura of Syaoran. The next boy to come in had an interesting hair style. He seemed a little weird. Then came in the other girl. She had blonde hair and she was wearing a little crown. She wasn't wearing her school uniform. Then came in Daisuke Niwa, who Sakura had already bumped into.  
  
"How are they all going to fit?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura whispered back.  
  
"Do you girls have something to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Um yeah," Sakura said, "We were just wondering how we're going to fit all of the new kids in this class?" Tomoyo started to giggle just loud enough for everone to hear.  
  
"We at least have to try," the teacher said, "Now I don't want to hear another smart remark from you again. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir," Sakura said.  
  
"Now everyone we're going to have to share desks and the new kids are going to have to sit on the side of some of your desks. Is that okay?" the teacher asked the new kids. They nodded. "Okay. Saihara you share with Yamazaki (Zachary). Yamazaki raise your hand." he did, "Harada you sit with Daidouji(Tomoyo). Hiwatari you sit with Hiirgizawa(Eriol). Hio you sit with Kinomoto. And Niwa you sit with Li. They all went to their new seats and sat on the side of the other persons desk.  
  
The day seemed to last forever. Nobody really liked who they had to sit with. The only ones who got along were Tomoyo and Risa. Throughout the day they sat with the same people. Out of sheer coincidence they all were in the same classes.  
  
At pm advisor everyone was talking.  
  
"Hello again," Sakura said as she came up to Daisuke.  
  
"Hi," Daisuke said.  
  
"How do you like it here so far?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's fine," Daisuke answered, "It's just a whole lot different."  
  
"I'm sure it is," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey Daisuke," Takeshi said as he came up to him, "I've got news."  
  
"What kind of news?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Very interesting news," Takeshi said, "Coincedencly, Dark is now going to steal from this town."  
  
"Yeah, coincedence," Daisuke said under his breath.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Dark, the Phantom Thief," Takeshi said.  
  
"Never heard of him," Sakura said.  
  
"You've never heard of him?!" Takeshi asked, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Right here," Sakura said, "Where he's never made an appearance."  
  
Daisuke smiled at that remark. Sakura had a lot of spunk to her, he thought. She reminded him of Riku. She had an attitude to her and she was aware of what was going on. She had good come backs. He had noticed that as she was talking to Mio. They didn't get along to well.  
  
The school bell rang and everyone rushed outside. Daisuke saw Sakura as she met up with Tomoyo and started to walk home. He tried to catch her, but a voice in his head stopped him.  
  
*You have to get home.*  
  
"Oh alright," Daisuke as he rushed to catch the subway. His house was a half an hour away so he had to hurry. Once he got home his mother welcomed him the way she always did. She told him what he was stealing and where it was. Why it was near his new school he didn't know.  
  
Late that night he was ready to go. He turned into Dark and flew off into the night.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. An Undesired Arrival

Note: See. Now that it's break I'm writting more. Enjoy my next chapter.  
  
An Undesired Arrival  
  
It had been a week since Dark first stole something from Sakura's town. It made a big fuss with the police and all the girls were going crazy. Sakura didn't care for the story so she nevered watched the news when it came to him. She had never even seen his face or anything else on him either.  
  
Sakura turned in her sleep. She was dreaming, but it wasn't the same one. It was different. It wasn't about Syaoran at all. She saw herself in a new costume, but she was hiding. She couldn't figure out who she was hiding from. Then her dream carried her further. She could no longer see herself. Instead she saw a young man around 18 with black clothes, purple hair, and black wings coming from his back. She finally saw herself again as he flew past her. Sakrua saw herself do something and then she saw the young man stumble and then turn around. Showing his face clearly.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura shot up in bed as her alarm clock went off. For the first time in a long while she slept all the way till her alarm went off and now it was like old times. She got up, threw her PJ's off and put on her uniform. She did her hair then grabbed her back pack and went downstairs. She ate breakfast very quickly. She didn't even hear her father talking to her about something. All she caught was, "So be nice."  
  
She put on her blades and went off to school. As she came to the corner she slowed down a lot. Just to make sure. She didn't run into anyone that day. She kept on going and made it to school. After she was done at her locker she saw Daisuke up ahead, she ran up to catch him. Daisuke and Sakura had become pretty good friends over the week, "Daisuke," she yelled, "Wait up!" Daisuke turned around and smiled at Sakrua as she came up.  
  
Hey," he said, "Good to see you her right on time." he had joined in on that joke.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Yeah as always. Come on let's go." Sakura and Daisuke walked together to class as they talked about things. They walked into the class together and then went to their seats.  
  
"Welcome Sakura," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo," Sakura said back.  
  
"You made it with a few minutes to spare," Tomoyo said kiddingly.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Sakura said, "It's so funny."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura started to laugh until the teacher came in. They went through the normal day of school at lunch Sakura came up to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said, "lets go to our usual place to be alone okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, "Meet you there in a minute."  
  
Once Sakura and Tomoyo were alone they started to talk. Sakura told Tomoyo about the weird dream she had had that night.  
  
"Weird," Tomoyo said, "And you've never seen the Phantom Thief on TV?"  
  
"No," Sakura said, "Why?"  
  
"Because the man you described sounds just like him," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo said, "You should talk to Kero about it."  
  
"Yeah I will once I get home," Sakura said. Tomoyo and Sakura finished their lunches and went to chat with their friends. Then it was time to get back to class.  
  
At the end of the day people got up from their seats and visited. Dark was the main topic again. So Sakura stayed seated and started to think about the dream. *Maybe it's the same as all my other dreams.* she thought, *What if that really happens?* she put her head on her desk. Normally she would have talked to Syaoran about this type of thing, but she no longer had the nerve. She talked to him very little.  
  
Daisuke looked over and saw Sakura sitting with her head on her head on her desk. He got up from his desk and went over to her, "Something wrong?" he asked making her head shoot up.  
  
"Um, no," Sakura said, "Nothings wrong. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Want to share?" Daisuke asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"I'd rather not," Sakura said, "but thanks."  
  
Just then the last bell rang and everyone got ready to go home. Sakura and Tomoyo walked with everyone who was going to the subway. They usually talked about weird things. Tomoyo and Risa would talk about hair, clothes, the normal girl stuff. Takeshi would talk to everyone about the news, in one word, Dark, but nobody really listened. Daisuke and Sakura would talk to each other about anything. They saw things very differently which made a good conversation.  
  
Then after they left Tomoyo and Sakura would walk home together. Tomoyo would say good bye and then walk home. Sakura waved good bye and went inside her house. She took her shoes off and went further in, "I'm home!"  
  
"Welcome back," her father yelled out, "Would you come in here for a second?"  
  
"Sure," Sakura said. She walked into the kitchen, "What is it?"  
  
"Hi Sakura," came a voice off to the side. Sakura turned her head and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was somewhat of a look alike. A girl with longer hair and the same face as hers was standing in fornt of her.  
  
"Who....who is this?" Sakura asked her father.  
  
"This is your twin sister, Sakuya," her father answered.  
  
"Hi," Sakuya said.  
  
"Um...hi," Sakura said, "Where were you all this time?"  
  
"With another family," Sakuya said, "You guys couldn't support a third child after mom died so I was sent to live somewhere else. I'm so glad I'm back."  
  
"Not to be rude," Sakura said, "but why are you back?"  
  
"My foster family died," Sakuya said, "So I came back to live with my real family."  
  
"Oh, great," Sakura said.  
  
"I can't wait to come to school with you and meet your friends." Sakuya said.  
  
"Me neither," Sakura said softly.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Foreseeing

Note: I know at first it seems kind of corny to be giving Sakura a twin, but that kind of thing happens a lot. Not always with a twin but it does! Having three kids and having a parent die will drive the other parent to set one up for adoption. Also, no I haven't seen much of DNAngel and I haven't read the manga for either, but Daisuke is still nice and it's been around three YEARS for Sakura, she would have changed after all thats happened to her. PEOPLE CHANGE!!!! It's that simple. Back to Sakuya. I think it would be funny to give Sakura a twin. It'll be like Risa and Riku. Sakuya looks just like Sakura, but is somehow prettier. Just keep reading, you might change your mind.  
  
Foreseeing  
  
Once Sakura went to sleep that night she began to dream. She had forgotten to talk to Kero, she didn't really have a chance. Her sister, Sakuya had been trying to get to know her. Sakura wasn't really opening up to her that much. She had the same dream as before. She saw, what she knew was Dark. It happened just as before. He flew past her and she did something to him, she didn't know what. Then he looked at her. Then she woke up.  
  
She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 6:38 am. She had time left before she had to go to school. She decided now was the best time to try to talk to Kero. She went over to her dresser and woke Kero up.  
  
"What is it?" Kero asked as he flew out.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Sakura said, "It's about a new dream I've been having."  
  
"Is it like most of your dreams?" Kero asked.  
  
"No," Sakura said, "It's different. I don't think it has anything to do with the cards."  
  
"Then what does it have to do with?" Kero asked.  
  
"Dark," Sakura said, "The phantom thief."  
  
"Then I guess it could just be a normal girl dream." Kero said.  
  
"What do you mean normal girl dream?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A dream about the cutest guy on TV," Kero said, "Most girls have those dreams."  
  
"Yeah, but there's just one problem with that," Sakura said.  
  
"Whats that?" Kero asked.  
  
"I had this dream before I knew what he looked like," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh," Kero said.  
  
"Do you think it could be like when I had that dream about Syaoran or Yue or even Kaho?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's a possibility," Kero said, "You could end up meeting this Dark character."  
  
"Great," Sakura said, "I can't wait."  
  
Time came to go to school. Sakura rollerbladed while her sister walked. Sakura went slowly so Sakuya could keep up. Sakuya was talking away and Sakura wasn't really listening. They got to school.  
  
"The office is this way," Sakura said to Sakuya.  
  
"Thanks," Sakuya said as they went towards the door, "I'll see you later then I guess."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said, "I have to go."  
  
Sakura left Sakuya at the office and went towards her classroom. Sakuya went into the office and got registered. She found out her classes and went outside, "Okay where do I go?" She walked in a direction that happened to be the wrong way. She looked back down at her sheet of paper while she continued to walk. She went around the corner and somebody ran into her.  
  
Sakuya fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry," the boy who ran into her said. Sakuya looked up at the red haired boy.  
  
"My fault," Sakuya said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
Daisuke helped Sakuya to her feet. Sakuya flipped her hair back, giving Daisuke a good look at her, "Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Sakuya said, "No. My name is Sakuya. I'm Sakura's sister. You know her?"  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke said, "I'm in her class. My names Daisuke."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sakuya said as she gave out a beautiful smile, "Maybe you can help me."  
  
"With what?" Daisuke stammered.  
  
"I don't know where I'm going," Sakuya said, "Show me where this class is please."  
  
Sakuya gave Daisuke the piece paper. Daisuke took a look it was the same room number as his. "That's my classroom. It's this way." Daisuke showed Sakuya the way to the classroom. The two walked in together.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked over. "Who's that?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"Uhhhhh," Sakura said.  
  
"She looks just like you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah I know," Sakura said.  
  
Everyone looked at Sakuya. There was something about her. She had a glow to her. She suddenly caught everybody's attention.  
  
"Hi," she said to everyone, "My names Sakuya Kinomoto."  
  
Everyone looked over at Sakura. Her head was on her desk. She didn't want to watch. The teacher came in.  
  
"Now where should we put you." the teacher said to Sakuya.  
  
"I would really like to be with my sister if you don't mind making a few alterations," Sakuya said.  
  
"Alright," the teacher said, "Mio you go sit with Rika so Sakuya can sit with Sakura."  
  
"Okay," Mio said. She got her stuff and gladly moved. Sakura's head was still on her desk.  
  
"Is there something wrong Sakura?" the teacher asked.  
  
Sakura lifted her head, "No everything's fine."  
  
"Good," the teacher said.  
  
Sakuya went over and sat next to Sakura. She smiled at her and Sakura just kinda grinned back. Sakura hadn't really truely smiled for a long time.  
  
The day dragged on for what seemed like forever for Sakura. One day and Sakuya was already the most popular girl. Sakura really didn't like having a twin. People noticed Sakuya more then her already. During lunch Sakura left Sakuya with her new group of friends and went over to Tomoyo.  
  
"We need to talk," Sakura said to her.  
  
"You know where to go," Tomoyo said. They walked together and once no one was around Sakura started to talk Tomoyo about the conversation she had had with Kero.  
  
"You really think you're going to meet him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Maybe," Sakura said, "I don't know."  
  
"Who are you going to meet?" somebody said from behind them. They turned around and it was Sakuya.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was looking for you," Sakuya answered.  
  
"Why?" Sakura said.  
  
"I wanted to spend time with you," Sakuya said, "You are my sister."  
  
"Well this is a private conversation," Sakura said, "I need to talk to Tomoyo alone."  
  
"Oh okay," Sakuya said sadly. She turned and walked away.  
  
"That was mean," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Already she's the queen of the school," Sakura said, "She just started today."  
  
"She can't help it," Tomoyo said.  
  
Daisuke started to walk around and came upon Sakura and Tomoyo talking.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura said, "She looks just like me, but is somehow prettier then me? I don't get it."  
  
"She has long hair," Tomoyo said, "She wears make-up and I have to admit she's friendlier then you are now. You use to be happy and cheery all the time and now you're just......not."  
  
Sakura put her head down and said softly, "I don't know how to anymore."  
  
"I know it's hard," Tomoyo said, "but you have to let it go."  
  
"I know you're right," Sakura said, "but just seeing him makes me remember everything."  
  
"That does make it hard," Tomoyo said, "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm going to help you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"How?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You need someone else," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura said.  
  
"Not to take Syaoran's place," Tomoyo said, "but to at least get your mind off him and see that he's not the only one for you."  
  
*Syaoran?* Daisuke thought.  
  
*An interesting couple* Dark said.  
  
*Yeah* Daisuke thought back.  
  
"Maybe this whole foreseeing crap will help," Sakura said, "At least I haven't been having that dream anymore."  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I appreciate what you have in mind," Sakura said, "but I don't think......"  
  
"Don't worry about it okay?" Tomoyo said, "You can trust me."  
  
"Alright," Sakura said.  
  
Lunch ended and soon the school day did too. Sakura walked home with her normal group now. Sakuya was going on about what had happened with her before she came back. Sakura was just trailing behind. Daisuke saw her back there and fell back to join her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Sakura said, "It's just a whole new concept, having a twin."  
  
"I bet," Daisuke said, "It'll get better."  
  
"I hope you're right," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey you," Sakuya said, "Come up here."  
  
Sakura noticed that she wasn't talking to her, but to Daisuke. She came back and grabbed his arm and pulled him up with her, leaving Sakura still trailing in the back.  
  
They said their goodbyes at the subway. Then Sakura, Tomoyo, and Sakuya walked home. Once Sakura and Sakuya got into their house Sakuya grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her to the couch.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Two things," Sakuya said, "First I want to talk to you and second I want you and I to watch the news."  
  
"For what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I heard at school that a cute theif steals something almost every night," Sakuya said, "and I want to get a look at him."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura said.  
  
"Unitl it's on I want to talk," Sakuya said.  
  
"About what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Anything," Sakuya said.  
  
"Go ahead," Sakura said.  
  
"Uhhhhh okay," Sakuya said, "Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"No one," Sakura said simply.  
  
"Oh come on," Sakuya said, "You have to like someone."  
  
"I use to," Sakura said.  
  
"Well.......," Sakuya said, "Who?"  
  
"None of your business," Sakura said.  
  
"Fine," Sakuya said.  
  
"Do you like anyone yet?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Let's see," Sakuya said, "That Daisuke kid is cute."  
  
"Daisuke?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sakuya said, "He's also very sweet. Don't you think?"  
  
"I guess so," Sakura said. She had never really thought about Daisuke that much. Even though he had been here for awhile he had never been the topic of one of her conversations. Although she never had Sakuya to talk girl with before either.  
  
"I think I'm going to give him a try," Sakuya said.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything. Sakuya was already thinking about which guy she was going to go after. Sakura could tell she was boy-crazy. Of course Sakura didn't care, but she didn't like her attitude.  
  
Sakuya made Sakura watch the news that night. They got a good shot of Dark. That proved it. That was the boy in Sakura's dream.  
  
"He is hot," Sakuya said.  
  
"Whatever," Sakura said.  
  
"You don't think so?" Sakuya asked.  
  
"No," Sakura said.  
  
"How can you not?" Sakuya said.  
  
"Easily," Sakura said.  
  
"Think what you want," Sakuya said.  
  
"Likewise," Sakura said, "I'm going to bed." Sakura went up the stairs and got ready for bed. She went to sleep fast. Her dream was diferent this time. This time she was in regular clothes. It was night out and Dark landed near her. She could tell they started to talk, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She would find out soon enough.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey. See. Keep reading and I swear you'll like where it's going. 


End file.
